The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for augmenting multimedia experiences with tactile sensations.
The computing industry has trended towards the convergence of online content and hardware-connected components since the inception of the World Wide Web. Only recently, however, has this trend begun to include haptic devices. As of the writing of this patent, a number of inventions have been disclosed that address the intersection between multimedia and locally-connected hardware devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,268 to Hassex, Inc. (“Hassex”) shows an invention that is capable of synchronizing sensations between a user interface and a sexually-oriented hardware-connected device.
Various User Interfaces exist, including: a sexually-oriented hardware device receiving uni-directional control signals from a hand-operated controller, such as a joystick; two sexually-oriented hardware devices, both of which send simultaneous, bi-directional control signals based on real-time usage; and a server that sends control signals directly to a remote software interface, which sends the control signal to the sexually-oriented hardware device. For example, Hassex specifies that the control signal, which is received via a data packet, is first decoded by the user interface then sent through the I/O port of the computer to the locally-connected, sexually-oriented hardware device.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 8,378,794 to Internet Services, LLC (“Inet Svcs”) describes a hardware component and its interactions with multimedia files that are associated with hardware control signals. The hardware device generates sensations in response to the hardware control signals via a belt system. The RealTouch™ device described by Inet Svcs uses a static Web portal to serve users multimedia files containing embedded hardware control signals. A user's computer receiving the files includes a software add-on for Windows Media Player that decodes the control signals. Once the software add-on is installed and the multimedia file is downloaded, Windows Media Player simultaneously plays the multimedia file and decrypts, then plays the associated hardware control signals directly from the user's computer.
Presently disclosed is a method for multimedia tactile augmentation. In embodiments, the method includes identifying media content loaded on a first computer; locating instructions stored on a second computer, said instructions corresponding to the content; initiating playback of the content; synchronizing the instructions with the content; parsing and converting the instructions into one or more electrical signals; driving one or more haptic feedback devices with the electrical signals in synchronization with the playback of the content, said haptic feedback devices providing physical stimulation to a user accessing the content; and presenting the content to the user.
In some embodiments, the parsing and synchronizing are performed by the first computer and the converting is performed by a processing unit coupled to the haptic feedback devices.
In some embodiments, the parsing, synchronizing and converting are performed by a processing unit coupled to the haptic feedback devices.
In some embodiments, the parsing and synchronizing are performed by the second computer and the converting is performed by a processing unit coupled to the haptic feedback devices.
In some embodiments, the method further includes the second computer providing access to the instructions via the Internet through a web interface presented on the first computer.
In some embodiments, the method further includes the content with computer vision to determine a playback time of the content and synchronizing the instructions with the content based on the determined playback time.
Also disclosed is a method for multimedia tactile augmentation that includes identifying media content within a first file loaded on a computer; locating instructions within a second file loaded on the computer, said instructions corresponding to the content; initiating playback of the content; synchronizing the instructions with the content; parsing and converting the instructions into one or more electrical signals; driving one or more haptic feedback devices with the electrical signals in synchronization with the playback of the content, said haptic feedback devices providing physical stimulation to a user accessing the content; and presenting the content to the user.
Also disclosed is a haptic feedback system. The haptic feedback system includes a processor coupled to a memory, the processor configured to execute the following computer-executable instructions stored in the memory: synchronizing media content loaded on a first computer with instructions received from a second computer, said instructions corresponding to the media content, and converting the instructions into one or more electrical signals; and at least one haptic feedback device in communication with the processor, wherein the at least one haptic feedback device is configured to receive the one or more electrical signals and to provide physical stimulations to a user accessing the content in synchronization with the playback of the media content.
In some embodiments, the haptic feedback system further includes a presentation device adapted to present the media content to the user.
In some embodiments, the at least one haptic feedback device is further configured to communicate wirelessly with the processor.
In some embodiments, the at least one haptic feedback device further comprises at least one communication device selected from the group consisting of a serial port, a parallel port, a universal serial bus, a BlueTooth device, a near field communication device, and an infrared communication device.
In some embodiments, the at least one haptic feedback device is a game controller adapted for use with an online video game system.
In some embodiments, wherein the at least one haptic feedback device is a sexually oriented hardware device.
It should be understood that the drawings and corresponding detailed description do not limit the disclosure, but on the contrary, they provide the foundation for understanding all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.